


Between Friends

by hook



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hook/pseuds/hook
Summary: They had it down to a science. Nessa would text him, asking if he had any plans for the night. Raihan would reply no, and suggest grabbing a bite in Hammerlocke, winking smiley face. Nessa would tell him to shut up and meet her at the Tipsy Crawdaunt, usually, or Stufful’s Ale House if she was feeling something different. After dinner and drinks (mostly drinks) they’d make their way back to Raihan’s flat and be on each other before the door closed.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Rurina | Nessa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this so apologies for typos

They had it down to a science. Nessa would text him, asking if he had any plans for the night. Raihan would reply no, and suggest grabbing a bite in Hammerlocke, winking smiley face. Nessa would tell him to shut up and meet her at the Tipsy Crawdaunt, usually, or Stufful’s Ale House if she was feeling something different. After dinner and drinks (mostly drinks) they’d make their way back to Raihan’s flat and be on each other before the door closed.

\----------

Raihan kicks the door shut behind him, fumbling for the light switch as Nessa pulls at his hoodie, yanking him down hard for a rough kiss. He opens his mouth to her, easy, letting her tongue slide in, run along his teeth, and the anticipation is enough that he gives up on the lights altogether. The street lamps shining through the tall loft windows are enough tonight.

He brings his hand to her waist, squeezing through the stylish track jacket she had thrown on to ward off the chill night air. His fingers trace her hip, clutching at her toned ass as he tilts his head to give her a better angle. Nessa immediately grabs his wrist, dragging him backwards to where she knows his sofa is. 

Their mouths break apart for a second. “I want to see you on your knees tonight, big guy.” Nessa’s words, gasped against his wet lips. Raihan’s cock twitches heavily, half-hard and he hasn’t even touched himself.

He can’t help but smile. “With pleasure.” 

Nessa drops back onto the couch, the pale lamplight flowing over her body, distorting and reforming with the rise and fall of her chest. Her jacket falling off one shoulder, lips full and glistening, hair just so, and Raihan  _ knows _ she’s a model but honestly, how can she look like such a professional at all times, even in this situation, in this place?

“What’re you waiting for?” She angles her legs open, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

He drops to his knees. Nessa’s mouth turns up in a sly smile. “Good boy.”

Raihan’s eyes widen just a little, stomach twisting into a warm knot. “Is that what we’re doing tonight?” He hopes his teasing tone masks his excitement.

Nessa doesn’t even miss a beat.

“Good boys are seen, not heard.” She taps her chin with a perfectly manicured nail. There’s a lilt to her voice, and as he crawls closer she lifts her leg, propping it on his shoulder. He nuzzles her thigh, looking up at her, breathing deep the dry scent of sweat cut through by the sharpness of her arousal. He keeps his eyes on hers as he slowly opens his mouth, pressing his teeth into her skin. A sharp intake of breath, a lick of the lips. 

“Ah-ah, Raihan. You know the rules...” She hooks her other leg behind his neck, drawing him closer to her crotch, pressing his face against her. She’s so hot, it’s like she’s burning. He draws in a deep breath through his nose. His head spins. “No marking up the goods.”

He opens his mouth to apologize but Nessa crushes him close against her clothed cunt. He presses his tongue against the seam of her leggings. He wants to bring his hands up to grip her thighs, to slide his fingers under her waistband, but he holds back. His fingers curl into fists on the floor. He closes his eyes and drags his teeth over the fabric with a frustrated groan, nuzzling the crook of her leg, but that’s about the extent of which he can move without hoisting her off him.

Nessa reaches down and pulls off his hat, tossing it into the darkness. He feels a hand grip his hair, firmly directing him up to her exposed midriff, and his dick springs to full attention. Without a thought he laps at her, dipping into her bellybutton, feeling her muscles tense beneath her kiss-damp, salty skin.

He sinks his teeth into the hem of Nessa’s pants, looking up to examine her expression. The shadows fall across her half-smile. There is a glint in her eyes. She raises her hips for him and he scrambles, comically eager, to hook his fingers into her waistband from underneath, dragging her clothing down in one smooth motion, underwear included. Her legs lift from his shoulders but instead of stripping her completely he ducks beneath the leggings stretched between her knees, eyes on the prize - the folds of her cunt, catching the light reaching through the window.

“Oh, Ness…” He groans. He can’t help it, and she doesn’t shush him. He breathes heavily through his nose; she smells delectable. He licks his lips as he runs his thumb over her pussy; it’s like her lips are sealed together, and with a little more pressure they yield to his touch and his thumb disappears into the heat, the wetness sending goosebumps racing over his skin.

“C’mon now, Raihan. It’s not polite to keep a lady waiting.” Her voice is solid, dripping with poise, and once again Raihan wonders how she can keep herself so composed in a situation like this.

Still, he doesn’t need to be told twice.

He almost lunges forward, slipping his tongue between her folds, lapping from bottom to top, feeling for the hard nub of her clit. Eyes drooping closed, he sucks her into his mouth, salty and delicious and his whole body ripples with wild pleasure when he hears her voice, soothing, encouraging. “That’s it, good boy - right there, good, good.”

The room is quiet except for the wet, steady sounds of Raihan dutifully eating her out, tongue tracing circles around her clit, dipping inside her to drag saliva and slick back up over her labia, sucking gently, then with more force, before laying into her with broad, slow strokes. The whole time she quietly encourages him with words he can barely hear over the thrum of his heart beating in his ears.

After what feels like hours, her fingers tangle in his locks and pull him harder against her cunt; Raihan happily opens his mouth wider, letting her grind into him. His jaw starts to ache but he wouldn’t have it any other way as Nessa pulls harder on his hair, using his head as leverage for more pressure, more pleasure. His chin is coated in slick and he pushes back with his tongue, muscles straining, laving at her clit.

“You keep that up, big boy...and I’ll give you a nice reward.”

Her voice is breathy and Raihan whines back from his place between her legs, willing away the pain and fatigue he feels creeping in. Nessa makes a soft gasp and his cock is burning, desperately hard and twitching in his shorts, but she promised a reward and there was nothing else in the world right now that sounded better.

In a bid to keep his hands occupied he grabs her thighs, squeezing, long fingers caressing her skin, sliding to her ass, pulling her toward him as though it were possible to get any closer. Her heels dig into his back and when he hears her gasp again he groans against her, breathing deep through his nose, opening his eyes to look up over the tangle of her pubes, the crease of her stomach as she curls over him. Her nails dig into his scalp as her gasping grows more ragged. His jaw burns but he knows she’s close and if he can just endure for a little longer she’ll be so proud of him, he’ll get whatever she’s giving, and even if it was nothing more than a pat on the head just earning it would be enough for him.

He redoubles his efforts and Nessa’s thighs start to tremble, her voice hitching. His jaw feels like it’s going to break and he’s about to give up, pull away, catch his breath and beg for understanding and maybe bring his hands into the mix when her legs clamp down around him, her whole body curling forward, encapsulating him as she spasms against his tongue. He can feel her cunt twitch and contract and he moans appreciatively, sucking her plump labia as her hands loosen their grip and her legs fall open, feeling the last few twitches of her her orgasm as they fade and she catches her breath.

He pulls his face away, a strand of slick connecting his lips to her. He licks it away, looking up at Nessa. Pleading with his eyes.

She’s collapsed against the back cushions. He can see her chest rise and fall with deep, even breaths, and she’s not even looking at him. Her hand reaches out to muss up his locks. “Very, very good, Raihan.”

That’s what he was after. Her words send a shiver down his spine and if Raihan was a weaker man he’d have creamed his pants.

“Anything for you, babe.” His own breathing is heavy and makes his words sound less nonchalant than he wishes them too. He leans his cheek against her thigh. Warm. Affectionate. “So...you were saying something about a reward?”

Nessa sits up enough to look down at him. Her eyes half-lidded, a smile on her lips. “Gimme a minute to catch my breath.”

Raihan groans, circling his thumb on her thigh. “You’re really gonna make me wait after that?”

The way Nessa looks down at him, eyebrow cocked - he can’t tell if her disapproval is joking or serious and his cock is just as confused, pushing out a drip of pre. “All right all right, anything I can do to speed up the relaxation process,, Miss Nessa?” He looks up at her with what he hopes are puppy-dog eyes and touches his lips against her skin.

“You can keep that up.” She leans back again and rests her hand on Raihan’s shoulder, fingering his hairline.

He obliges, softly kissing her thigh, letting his eyes droop closed. He can still taste her pussy in the back of his mouth. He already misses it, and his kisses take him closer, burying his nose in the crease of her leg, feeling her pubes tickling his lips, the scent of her enveloping him.

Raihan looks up at her. She’s not looking at him. Her gaze is focused out the window, probably on nothing. He wonders what she’s thinking about. Before he can ask, her legs are swinging gracefully over his head.

“All right, that’s enough.” She peels her leggings and panties away, dropping them to the floor next to the couch. “Strip down. I’ll be right back.”

Raihan watches her as she disappears down the hallway, head resting on his elbow propped on the couch cushions. He wonders what she could possibly be up to. Probably just taking a piss before the fun continues. He sighs and stands, stretching to his full length, letting some tension out of his cramped muscles. He’s still hard with anticipation, and he follows Nessa’s parting order, shucking his hoodie, his shirt, his shorts. He knows she told him to strip down but she didn’t say how far, so he leaves his underwear on, adjusting his cock for maximum impressiveness after dropping down onto the couch, arms spread out over the quilt folded over the back cushions. He feels like she’s taking forever, and he’s about to call his Rotom phone over when he hears her footsteps.

Nessa’s shadow appears in the entrance to the living room. Hand on hip, angled slightly, strutting forward into the dim light. Raihan’s mouth opens, a snarky comment about her taking her sweet time that dies on his lips when he sees the light catch on silicone and leather and silver buckles.

“Oh, Ness. You are too good to me.”

Her carefully composed sensuality disintegrates into laughter. “You’re too easy, Raihan.” She walks over to him and he doesn’t have eyes for anything but the dildo jutting between her legs, smooth and dark blue laced with an orange swirl. Her hand presses against his chest, but he still doesn’t look up, doesn’t see the small bottle of lube in her free hand. He smiles and sighs as she straddles his hips, rutting roughly against his cock, swollen beneath his boxer-briefs.

“You did a good job and you earned this,” she explains, continuing to roll her hips as she steadies herself. Her weight pushes him back into the cushions and he bites his lip. He loves it when she gets like this, and he should have known what she meant by reward. His right leg slowly stretches out, heel dragging over the rug, toes curling.

She grinds against him slowly until he can’t help moving his hips in time with hers, urging her to go faster, but instead she stands.

“Over.”

His breathing hitches and he knows exactly what she’s asking for. He can’t seem to move quickly enough, rolling over and presenting his ass like a Bolthund in heat. Nessa’s quiet laughter at his enthusiasm only makes his prick harder.

Nothing happens for a moment. He presses his forehead against the cushions, face heating up, dick trembling. Finally he feels fingers pull at the waistband of his underwear, catching on his arousal before dragging down and letting it bob free, exposed and dripping. He feels fingers part his cheeks, drag down over his asshole. His back arches a little. He loves how wildly exposed he feels, he loves the surprise of goosebumps that ripple over him as slick, cold lube pours over his taint, massaged in, the pad of a finger nudging insistently against the tight ring of muscle.

More lube, and the finger slides in, slowly, he’s not aware how far. His stomach tenses and he tries to relax, taking deep, even breaths through his mouth, nuzzling his forehead into the couch. A deep gasp vibrates from his chest.

Nessa doesn’t touch his cock, focusing on his hole, preparing him for the shaft he can feel nudging his thigh as she works. A second finger joins the first and scissors inside him as Nessa pours on the lube.

“You’re taking this so easy, love,” she observes. Raihan drags his hands over his face and moans. Shame and pleasure and he wishes she would grab his dick already, or shove it in, or something to make him moan loud enough to distract himself from how stupidly horny he felt with a few simple words.

He doesn’t even have to ask.

Her fingers slide out of his ass, replaced by the slow press of the dildo, thick and heavy, still more lube slick and dripping over him as one hand spreads his cheeks and his hole. He can feel it slide in, slowly, centimeter by centimeter. Raihan doesn’t bother holding in the trembling moan that warbles out of his throat; he only wishes he could see Nessa’s face, see how she appreciates the sounds she can twist out of him.

Nessa is saying something. He can’t make out her words over his heavy breathing echoing between his arms and the cushions, but her tone is soothing and proud, repetitive sounds that allow him to fill in the blanks. He feels so full but her cock keeps sinking in, deeper, until he feels the brush of thick seams and metal against his ass.

She holds still, her hands sliding to his hips, wiping off excess lube. She reaches around his thigh to tease the sensitive skin close at the juncture of his legs. He shivers and whines, clenching around the toy stuffed inside him, hoping it pleases her. He wants her to start moving, to pound him hard into the couch, make him scream. “...stop bein’ such a tease, Ness…”

Nessa just laughs, and this time he hears her loud and clear. “Eager, are we?” Raihan nods against the couch, locks of his hair flopping forward. “Well. You asked for it.”

Her first thrust is strong and hits home, driving the air from his lungs. He can feel the beginning of a coil of pleasure tightening at the base of his cock.

Nessa grants his unspoken wish, slamming into him relentlessly, pace steady. She handles the strap-on well, pulling almost all the way out before filling him up again with broad, confident strokes that make him dizzy. His prick weeps pre as it swings between his legs. His balls draw up tight against his body, and he can’t stop gasping and moaning like a desperate whore.

He bucks his hips back against her, propping himself up on his elbows to get better leverage. The way he moves draws her closer, thrusts shortening, keeping the toy deeper inside, dragging short and sweet against his prostate.

He keens, and Nessa recognizes the noise well enough to reach around and squeeze his hungry cock, pumping him with quick strokes. His whole body feels too warm, skin tingling, his hips moving more erratically as the spring inside him tightens to the breaking point and he lets out a choked sob as he pushes hard against Nessa, dildo filling his clenching ass as he shoots his load all over the front of the couch.

He slumps down, breathing hard. Nessa arches over him and presses a fond kiss to his shoulder blade, hips still as the last few dollops of cum squeeze out of him.

“Feel good?”

“Mm-hm.” He turns his head to the side and sighs. “I’m positively spent, Ness.”

“You’re welcome.”

She slides out of him, slowly, and Raihan lets himself collapse against the sofa in a tangle of limbs, listening to her walk back down the hall. As he hears the shower start to run he feels himself dozing off in the afterglow of a good lay. He should get up, shower, throw on some clothes, but he really can’t be bothered. His limbs feel heavy. He somehow manages to drag himself fully onto the couch, pulling the quilt off the back and haphazardly unfolding it over his body, drawing his knees up almost to his chest. He can feel cum and lube drying on his thighs.

There would be plenty of time in the morning to clean himself up. For now, he let the warm satisfaction wash over him and lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Raihan have fun cleaning dried cum off your couch for the Nth time...you think he'd learn his lesson.


End file.
